Easter oneshot
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Tittle says it all. The ninja are helping prepare for their church's Easter egg hunt when things go a little crazy and they get a reminder why the season takes place in the first place.
**Hola everyone! I hope your all having a good evening slash morning whenever you're reading this. I know it's a few days out still, but I wanted to write this Easter one shot.**

Bang!

"What in Ninjago was that?" Lloyd screamed.

Jay and Kai cracked up laughing.

"Heh, heh, nothing!"

It didn't take long for the remaining ninja to join them in the dim back hall of the church.

"What's going on?" Nya asked.

"Well, Mr. Clumsy over here tripped over his feet and knocked over half the stuff in the storage closet!" Kai grumbled.

"I did not! It was your fault and you know it!"

Kai folded his arms and turned the other way, "if this is an attempt to get me to clean this up on my own, it's not happening Jay!"

"Sure, and you're not trying to do the same!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Nya sighed, "here's a grand idea! Why don't you both clean it up?"

Jay and Kai stared gaping mouthed at each other as Nya walked away eager to get working on something else for the church's annual Easter egg hunt.

"That went well," Kai sighed.

"I'll say"

While Jay and Kai were busy reorganizing the storage closet, Cole and Lloyd disappeared to stuff eggs with candy, while Nya and Zane began cleaning the outdoor pavilion for the pre hunt service.

"What? They have peeps in here! I haven't had peeps in so long!"

"Save it Lloyd. We can't. It's for the kids," Cole pointed out.

"I know... it's just so tempting sometimes."

Cole looked at Lloyd and winked, "I know what you mean. Try giving up cake for Lent and video games!"

Meanwhile, Nya and Zane had finished up decorating the pavilion and were joining Wu who was unloading hot dogs for the grill after the fact.

Unknown to them, a racoon got into the truck and had wrecked havoc upon the hot dog buns and condiments.

That's when Zane lost it, "Guh! The church has spent so much time and money buying this stuff, and a stupid racoon ruins it all! I'm done! Can't anything go right today?" Zane stormed off into the unknown followed by a frustrated Nya who quite frankly had no idea what to do.

"Zane wait!" Nya yelled, "We can have Misako to buy some more on the way here!"

Zane stopped in his tracks, "that's a good idea. Let's go get Lloyd to call her."

So Nya and Zane wandered back inside the church to the room where Lloyd and Cole were supposed to be stuffing Easter eggs.

"Hey Lloyd, could you... oh," Zane sighed.

Both Cole and Lloyd were fast asleep on the table with empty candy bags surrounding them.

"Oh forget it! I'll just get the candy and the hot dog stuff myself!" Nya huffed.

Nya stomped out to her car and jammed the keys into the ignition. They had all but two hours before this Easter egg hunt would begin.

As she got going down the highway, she got stuck in a traffic jam.

Could this day get any worse? First her brother and fiance got into a stupid fight, then it was the racoon, then it was Cole and Lloyd eating all the candy. Now this. How in Ninjago were they going to pull off the perfect Easter egg hunt.

Then it hit her.

"Love keeps no records of wrongs." 1 Corinthians 13:5

This wasn't going to turn out perfect. There would be some mistakes no matter how hard they tried to get it right. The kids wouldn't care though. They'd still have fun even if they couldn't have ketchup on their hotdogs and candy inside the plastic eggs.

Easter had never been about that.

Nya knew plain and simple that nobody was perfect. That's why Jesus had died on the cross. He had provided a way for everyone to be with Him forever even though they sinned again and again.

That was pretty amazing.

Nya dialed Zane's number, "forget the candy and hotdog stuff. Let's just do this with what we've got. The kids won't care and we'll laugh about this later."

This wasn't going to be perfect, but Jesus had already made a way.

 **I hope you all enjoyed. And have a good Easter. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
